


Ink

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tattoo Shop AU, being locked in a closet to admit your feelings trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @seemeinacrownandsuspenders :  Hey beautiful. I was wondering if you could do an Avengers!Tattoo Palor au, with reader being a regular and has a crush on Bucky that the others find out about it and try and fix them up. Thank you in advance, doll face. ;)





	Ink

You loved tattoos, getting tattoos and putting art on your body had been something you’d been doing since you were 18 and you doubted you’d ever stop until you ran out of space that was. 

Avenger Tattoos was your local tattoo shop, a bright, happy space filled with some of the friendliest and most attractive tattoo artists, all of whom were excellent at what they did. Your favourite being Bucky...not just because of his art style, some seriously great pieces of colour splash with harsh lines and just the right amount of detail, but also because he was more than a little attractive, and extremely sweet. 

He was deceiving in appearance. A big burly guy with biceps the size of your head, long hair, and an arm completely covered in a sleeve, a tattoo mimicking plates of metal. He looked intimidating, he looked scary on first glance, but in truth he was the sweetest person. Always making sure you were comfortable, talking about his cat and his dog, always putting extra effort into making sure you liked the design before you committed to it. 

Bucky was lovely...and it wasn’t hard in that respect to not gain a small (or rather large) crush on him. Which you did, it made you happy to walk into the shop and see him. Whether you were there for another tattoo or simply there to sit and talk with everyone. Just seeing him made you happy. It was like you were back in school if you were being honest. 

“So, a little birdie told me...” You look up from the magazine you were reading, to glance at Natasha who was sat on her favourite chair, arms crossed over the top, staring at you. 

“Was that little birdie Clint? Because he really needs a better nickname.”

“Hey!” You heard the annoyed shout from somewhere behind you of the man in question, who had worked so hard to get everyone to call him Hawkeye. Stupid name, in your personal opinion. 

“A little birdie, quite possibly Clint, told me that he noticed you always came in on days when Barnes was working.” She wriggles her eyebrows at you and you roll your eyes. Knowing that you’re probably giving away an answer to the unspoken question simply by your awkward facial expressions. 

“So? We’re friends.” He’s your favourite tattoo artist after all, it was only logical that you’d come in on days when he was in to see him. Stare at him. Smile. Talk. Admire him at work where he was so comfortable. 

“C’mon you can tell us...” A arm slips over your shoulder and you glare up at Clint who has decided to join in on whatever interrogation this is. 

“Tell you what?”

“How much you want to make out with him, Y/N, it’s obvious...just admit it.” Clint practically yelling in your ear is increasingly annoying and you know his volume control is someone shitty because of his partial deafness, but you really want to hit him for being so close to your ear in that moment. 

“So what? He’s pretty, okay? That’s all.” Natasha raises her eyebrow at you and you know she doesn’t believe that it stops at a basic physical attraction. Not that you had ever been a very good liar. 

“Okay, so I might...like him, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I really wanted to hear that you wanted to make out with him, marry him, and produce adorable babies together, but that’ll do.” She smirks at you and you roll your eyes. You doubt you’re going to hear the end of this or live it down and it’s more than a little uncomfortable to think that they have this sort of ammunition against you. 

“I hate you.”

“But you  _love_ Barnes!” She gets up off of her chair and starts walking to the reception, and you call out after her, “I think love is a strong word!”

For Natasha and Clint the conformation is less about embarrassing you and more about their great plan to get you and Bucky to finally go out. Bucky had been interested in you since you walked into the shop for the first time, they all knew that. Part of the reason he enjoyed work so much was that you came in almost every day he was working for at least an hour to talk to him. He was smitten...and you were smitten and now they just needed to get the two of you to actually admit it to each other.

Suffice to say that was easier said than done. Despite Bucky’s intimidating appearance he had a deep seated fear of rejection and of losing you as a loyal customer and friend. Despite your seeming confidence you didn’t see to believe that he’d be interested in you as anything more than a friend and pizza night buddy. 

Both of you were wrong and both of you were incredibly stubborn which pissed all the tattoo artists off in the shop. Steve complained that his best friend was completely oblivious and being stupid, Tony complained that both of you were just going to die old alone when you could simply date each other. Each of them all had an opinion, all of them agreeing that the two of you just needed to go out on a date already.

Which was where the elaborated plan of locking the two of you in the cloak room stemmed from. A deep desire to simply get the two of you to talk, about your feelings, together, in private...led to this very moment, where you found yourself squished into the rather small space with Bucky. Surrounded by everyone’s coats and jackets, with a tiny little light giving you just enough light to see him.

“You’re not allowed out until the two of you talk!” You can already feel the embarrassment creeping in, you know why they’ve done this, of course you do. It had been barely a week since you admitted how you felt to Clint and Natasha and since then they’d bugged you every time they’d seen you to make a move...it was obvious they’d given up on just letting you get away with doing nothing. 

“About? Barton, what the fuck is this about?” Bucky hits the palms of his hands against the closet door and you’re sure he could break it down if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. He just seems confused and worried. 

“Your feelings, Barnes! F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S, feelings! You know how you both want to make out and go on dates but you’re both two cowardly to admit it!” 

Silence falls over the two of you and you shut your eyes tight not wanting to look at him because this is the moment you embarrass yourself, lose a friend and excellent tattoo artist and never show your face in the shop ever again. You’re sure of it. 

Bucky’s not stupid. He might be a coward, he might be stubborn, but he’s not stupid and the way you close your eyes, scrunch up your face and try to hide in the coats behind you tells him that Barton isn’t wrong. That he’s not the only one with feelings...and that he’s been a complete and utter oblivious idiot. 

It’s a hand that reaches for yours that makes you jump and makes you open your eyes. It’s not unusual for you and Bucky to share some sort of physical contact, you’re friends, but the situation makes it all the more intimate and the intense blue stare that’s fixated on you makes your nerves 10 times worse than they were before. 

“He’s right, y’know? I really like you, doll...and I figured you wouldn’t feel the same so I kept quiet...but maybe we’ve both been idiots?” He still doesn’t sound sure of himself, like he’s unsure if you do like him even now that you’re stood in a cloak room, with your friends on the other side of the door. 

You take a deep breath and remind yourself that Bucky has done the hard part, your part is easy. Just return the sentiment. 

“I really like you too...I just figured you didn’t feel the same and I...I was scared, I guess...You’re one of my best friends.”

“So do you want to go on a date sometime?”

“I’d really like that, Buck...some place other than the shop or your house though” You joke about the fact you two never go anywhere other than those two places, that your life seems to revolve around them. 

“Finally!” You hear cheering through the door and roll your eyes at Bucky as if to say ‘friends, huh?’. Because it is so utterly ridiculous and yet you can’t find it in yourself to be genuinely annoyed when it all worked out in the end. 


End file.
